


Feeling Trapped

by Bam4Me



Series: Riding the Wave of Childlike Fantasy [5]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Ageplay, Gen, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, a plot crept in, and i am so sorry, and now its like the prequel to another longer story that i can just FEEL will take over my life, but like, daddy!Peter, little!stiles, so like, this was suppoed to be a character introspection on stiles little versus adult sides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 08:53:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look into the life of a little watching the world move without them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> I promise, this is only a LITTLE angsty, not that bad, but like, character introspections got a little too deep, Like, balls deep.

 

When Peter pulled up to the apartment building, he couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the light music he heard blaring somewhere from the vicinity of his and Stiles' apartment when he got out. As far as he knew, none of their neighbors blasted My Chemical Romance at one in the afternoon. He knew one boy who did though.

 

He rolled his eyes and wondered who had decided to let his little run wild for the day before pausing, his own thought's startling him. If Stiles was big right now he was allowed to do what he wanted within reason.

 

They had rules, of course, they were still a Dom/sub relationship, but as long as Stiles was still within his parameters he could do as he pleased.

 

He'd been out of town for a meeting since the day before, and Stiles had been tiny and clingy when he'd pried the boy off his hip and tossed him to the wolves yesterday morning, but now here he was, back, and not entirely sure what kind of sub he was going to be walking in on. He rolled his eyes and slid out of the car, shutting the door with his hip before getting a bag and some folders out of the back.

 

The bag had a brand new toy duck in it with a sound chip that quacked when you squeezed it, and a whole bar of that ridiculously sweet and expensive chocolate that Stiles loved so much. (Stiles had decided that since he wasn't allowed much candy, he would indulge in his favorite, most expensive of all his tastes since Daddy was shelling out the money for it anyways when he could have it.) He'd decided to stick the bag in the playroom if Stiles wasn't feeling little right now and give it to him tomorrow.

 

When he got onto the second floor, he could hear the music clearing coming from their tiny apartment and smell tons of lingering scents in that hallway, vacantly linking them up to Stiles' usual school study group for his summer classes this year.

 

Stiles did most of his required college classes online for a mythology major but still didn't feel like immersing himself in the college scene since he still had so many lessons with Deaton right now, so he was taking it a few classes a semester, including summers.

 

He shook his head in amusement and opened the unlocked front door, thinking about scolding Stiles for leaving it open, but deciding not to as he called out that he was back over the music and went down the hallway to drop off the gift bag and change into something a little more relaxed.

 

Their apartment, or even the main house, was a normal meeting place for group study sessions because of Stiles and Peter's epic tomb collection being a subject of fascination for many people in the mythology department at the college. It was amazing, and Peter didn't feel the slightest bit of guilt on plying them with more and more books as time went by, no matter if Stiles was being an annoying grouch, or if he'd already been spoiled rotten that day. Books aren't rewards for them, they're an inevitability.

 

They had too many of them to keep in the half of the playroom that Peter had a bookshelf on, so they had a regular rotation going on the library at the main house, depending on which tombs Stiles was currently using for classes at the college, or lessons with Deaton.

 

Peter stepped back out of the room in low slung sweats and a Henley, only to be pushed into a wall and have his mouth thoroughly assaulted by a very talented tongue. Peter blinked his eyes back open in surprise after the assault, thankful that his eyes met Stiles' instead of a random college kid's, because that was just too big of a surprise to come home to after a six hour drive and very little sleep.

 

"That was a nice welcome home."

 

Stiles grinned at him, pressing his lips to Peter's cheek before ducking away to go into the playroom, probably for another book. "Just missed you, is all."

 

Peter grinned like an idiot, but schooled his features back into a more sophisticated look as Stiles came back out, trying not to look too sleep deprived. Stiles came back out, looking already enraptured in the tomb he had his face buried in, and headed back into the kitchen.

 

***

 

Stiles being big was very interesting.

 

Stiles was a 24/7 little for the most part. But, if he felt big, he acted, and was treated, for all intents and purposes, big.

 

Stiles and Peter had been together for three years now. Two and three months or so with Stiles being Peter's full time little, and about seven or so months with Peter just being his caregiver. So, some things were ingrained. Peter was 'Daddy', in bed, while big, when they're out, when Stiles is talking about him to other people outside the pack, it didn't matter what it was, Peter was still his daddy. Most of the time at least. John was Papa, which was a good thing, because that's what Stiles called him when he was actually a child, John was still Papa now that Stiles was all grown up and calling other men 'Daddy.' (This may not have been a situation that John had foreseen in his little boy's future, but it was surprisingly easier to take than the reveal of werewolves claiming him as part of their pack, because this is at least a hurdle that other parents face in life, and John can handle that very well.)

 

So, when Stiles was big, Peter was still 'Daddy' and sometimes he still lounged around in footie pajamas, and he also kind of cussed a lot, which was a weird change, and he was much more prone to groaning and not helping at all when asked (though, his little side freaking loved being the pack's little helper and being good, adult Stiles was very likely to tell Alpha to stuff it cause he ain't moving off the couch right now) and then there was the eating habits.

 

Like, little Stiles was a very good eater. He ate just about everything Peter put on his plate (not all of it though, he could never get all of it in, cause Daddy always put just this side of too much on his plate to encourage him to eat more) and freaking loves all the veggies that everyone else hated (turns out, his mama was smarter than every other parent in the world and made him eat veggies when he was a baby, so he wasn't a spoiled little shit who refused to eat them when he was older) and always demanded extra green beans if that was the veggie of the night, and made sure to hold still while Daddy scrubbed his face with a wet wash cloth after he was all messy and gross after dinner, and, just, little Stiles was a very good eater.

 

Adult Stiles though, he ate like a PMSing teenager. Like, chocolate was the freaking best thing ever, and he would happily eat it all day (though, he didn't chew it cause he liked to have it melt in his mouth, so it at least took longer to eat it than most teenagers) and then, he could like, live off of potatoes. Like, potato chips, wedges, fried, grilled, baked, like, Jesus fuck, how is that boy so skinny, he ate like a teenager, but he's really not one, so why is he still so tiny. One time, the sheriff gave him a horror story, about how Stiles went to the store after school, bought a log cake covered in a layer of frosting so thick it looked painful, and ate half of it before John had even gotten home. John really couldn't complain though, cause Stiles let him cheat on his diet because he shoved the other half of the cake at him, groaning about how he was never gonna eat another sweet again, and then fell asleep on the couch for three hours.

 

Stiles woke up at midnight, and ate a whole chocolate bar before going back to bed. So much for 'no more sweets.'

 

Stiles also had this weird concoction of mixing together two cans of Mtn Dew and one Capri Sun in a big cup and saying that it tasted just like those expensive Sonic drinks, but you can get like, ten for the price of one, and that was great. Sometimes, after drinking those, he didn't sleep for a while. It was amazing to watch.

 

Peter had a sneaking suspicion that Stiles love of caffeine (yes, there is caffeine in chocolate, shut up) is what kept him skinny. But, the sugar he didn't get. As far as he knew, sugar, accelerated the cell's ability to retain more fat in it (the reason it's actually bad for you) therefore expanding the cells themselves, and making you bigger. (Because cells don't multiply the bigger you get, they expand the bigger you get, then multiply once there's more room. It's very interesting stuff. So, shut up about it.) Caffeine though, made you awake and jittery and made you work off all the other calories in your body.

 

Peter was trying to get past his hatred of things that make Stiles stay awake, because he honestly did need more sleep at night, and try to see if maybe sugar could help him gain some much needed weight. His dad suspected that it was all just because Stiles' pills made him less hungry, so he overall ate less than he should.

 

Scott said that sometimes, Stiles would forget to eat entirely throughout the day until he got home from school, or it was dinnertime on a weekend, and so he usually dragged Stiles to the canteen for lunch and shoved a sandwich in his face until Stiles remembered that he was hungry. John would try and pack him a lunch every day that he had time before work (or was awake) so that Stiles would eat. Stiles always ate Papa's homemade lunches, because Papa was the best cook ever.

 

What were we talking about?

 

Oh yes, adult Stiles. Adult Stiles was very different from little Stiles.

 

Adult Stiles liked to watch cartoons just as much as little Stiles did, but it involved a lot less staring at the tv in awe, and a lot more snorting laughs and 'damn, that's fucked' or 'what a dumby' comments, because adult Stiles cussed like a sailor, and little Stiles gasped when bad words were uttered around his little virgin ears as if it was the end of the world, and it was amazing to watch.

 

One time, little Stiles heard his daddy utter the word, 'shit' and Stiles gave his daddy a five minute lecture about how bad words was not for little boys to hear, and the next day, while big, he created a sentence that actually made Scott blush it was so vulgar. Peter liked the sentence though, because it made Derek get this look on his face like he was thinking about giving Stiles a smacked bottom and putting him in the time out corner for the next hour, and that was an amazing face, let's be honest, that was a golden moment.

 

Also, it gave Peter very good ideas about things to do to Stiles later that day for playtime. That was great too.

 

Adult Stiles was just as great as little Stiles for other reasons too. One time, Stiles was bemoaning the fact that he hadn't driven his baby in months, and Peter decided to be benevolent and let the boy take them on a short road trip to the next town over to get awesome big boy clothes at their mega mall, and nearly got pulled over twice, because adult Stiles is a speed-mo-tron, and nearly made road kill, and then got into a short race with an old lady who looked like she was enjoying herself _way_ too much right now, and also may or may not have gone up on the side walk at some point. Peter is not fully sure about that part, because he may have repressed some of the memory, some of the more, dangerous, traumatizing memory, and Stiles did not get to drive home that day.

 

Little Stiles, is kind of afraid of driving at all. John thinks it has something to do with an accident that he got into with his grandma when he was six and they got pushed into a light pole. Stiles had come out of the incident with a fairly large bruise on his ribs and grandma didn't get hurt much except for a pretty big bump on the head. Stiles had been rather scared of vehicles after that for a while.

 

Adult Stiles and little Stiles did have one specific thing in common though. Jewelry.

 

Little Stiles had demanded something from Peter, so that people would know that he was a taken little, but he couldn't stand things tight around his throat, so he couldn't do a collar (Derek had gotten Malia a black, and a red collar after they were official, which was awesome, because she wore the black one while human and the red one while puppy, and it was a very good indicator of how to treat her that day) and he didn't want a ring for his little side (no, he still wore a ring, but it was for his big side) and so Peter had to get creative.

 

It was a wrist cuff, just one, because it wasn't meant for bondage and Peter didn't want to give the impression that it might be, and Peter had gotten it special ordered so it had tiny little rings all over the thing so Stiles could put 50 tiny little charms all over the thing (or whatever else he felt like clipping onto it, because it was very sturdy, and Stiles found that his keys fit very well on it along with a small can of mace, which was both amusing and useful -both mainly reactions from his dad, who had laughed his ass off for five minutes before declaring it the most amazing thing ever- and he did, everything that he could, was stuck on it) and Stiles decorated it liberally with tons of them. He had the worlds cutest little charm cuff ever, and it was awesome.

 

Malia had taken one look at it and decided she wanted one too, and Derek had refused, out of the simple fact that he wasn't the type of Dom to steal obviously private things from other Doms, but he had gotten Malia a chain choker and tons of charms to wear just under her collar, which she did love.

 

They were also very different about things like sex.

 

Like, little Stiles would be more non-sexual than anything. Sometimes though, he’d wake up with a hard on, and get upset about it, because he doesn’t want to be big enough to take care of it himself, but little him is just too shy about it.

 

It sounds like it would lead to Daddy helping the baby out and ‘teaching’ him about all the pleasures of the world, right? No. Little Stiles when presented with a sudden unexpected sexual situation, could turn into a ticking time bomb, usually resulting in a meltdown that left him tired and upset for the rest of the day, cranky when anyone came near, and damn near impossible to get to cuddle anyone other than Daddy.

 

Big Stiles though? Well, let’s just say that sometimes, when big Stiles came out to play, Peter and him didn’t leave the bed all day long. Which could be very awesome.

 

So, sometimes it was easier to deal with little Stiles. He was at least predictable for the most part. Baths were to be avoided unless there was bubbles. Daddy’s cooking (and Papa’s) was the best. Pack mates were for cuddles and stories. Lydia was for snuggling. Allison was for cuddling. Scotty was for pestering. Derek was for poking. Malia was the best thing in this entire universe.

 

But then, big Stiles? Well, sometimes he just surprises people. Like, even Scott. And Scott has been his bestie since they were babies.

 

Actually though, Peter was sometimes glad that Stiles had a little side that he was in more than his big side. This reason seemed to mostly revolve around the fact that Stiles’ big side seemed to have plans for world domination, and the determination to follow through with it.

 

If anyone was gonna take over this world, it was gonna be Peter, not even his baby was gonna one-up him on that, let me tell you.

 

Though, if they put their minds to it, they could easily rule everything, _and_ have everyone happily accepting it, too.

 

Peter weighted his options on that for a moment before scrapping the idea. His baby might miss his afternoon nap, so activities like that are best left to others who didn’t already have important duties that they couldn’t hold back on.

 

Maybe Lydia would like a go at it once she’s won her first fields medal. Oh, but she could rule them all.

 

***

 

There was a sudden crashing noise in the living room, making Peter stop looking through the bookshelf in the playroom and follow the noise. “Baby, are you okay?”

 

Stiles was sitting on the floor surrounded by wooden blocks and most of the toy chest upturned onto the floor. Peter didn’t get annoyed though like he would have if Stiles was being bratty on any other day. His boy seemed a bit lost at the moment.

 

“What’s wrong, pumpkin?”

 

Stiles looked up at Peter with wide eyes. “It’s just... it’s not so... easy...”

 

Peter reached out to pull the other man into his arms, pressing a kiss to his hair before helping him stand up and leading him into the kitchen.

 

“I know, sometimes you just don’t want to be so young and sheltered, do you?”

 

Stiles sat at the little table with a sigh, “It’s like, I feel like I’m wasting my entire like in this little bubble, while everyone else around me is passing me by.”

 

Peter nodded, getting out the ingredients for home made hot chocolate. “Yeah, kind of like being asleep for eight years, and waking up to find nothing is the same.”

 

Stiles pulled in a shaky breath, “Peter, I didn’t-“

 

Peter put a pot on the stove and walked over to Stiles, kneeling in front of him. He took Stiles’ face in his hands and gently guided his face to look in his eyes. “That’s not what I meant, sweet boy. I didn’t choose my bubble, you did. You’re allowed to be sheltered. You’re allowed to want to stay that way. But, just the same, you’re allowed out, and to explore the world around you. Just because you like the comfort, doesn’t mean you can’t like the chaos. Whatever you want, just tell me and I’ll make it happen, because you deserve it.”

 

Stiles’ breathe stuttered back out. “I want to see things. I want to see the world, before I get in too deep. Every day I feel myself settling more and more. At first it was great, but now I feel like I’m missing out. Like everything is changing except me. I just, I can’t-“ Stiles choked out a sob, tears welling up in his eyes while Peter cooed at him, gently calming the worried boy.

 

“Then, that’s what we’ll do. We’ll see the world, and come back better. You’ll be happier, we’ll be together the entire time, and nothing will change. You’ll always be my baby.”

 

Stiles’ calm suddenly receded again, another sob coming out, “Oh god, what if I don’t want that anymore, Daddy, no! I can’t not want my daddy-“

 

Peter cut the worried boy off with his lips, sliding against Stiles’ in a loving caress. Stiles sighed into his mouth, eyes sliding shut while he let Peter take control of him on a baser level than normal, just surrendering to it entirely.

 

When Peter pulled back, Stiles’ eyes blinked open, looking dazed.

 

“Stiles?” The boy hummed. “Do you really think you won’t want this if you see what else is out there?”

 

Stiles paused for a moment, lips parting. “I don’t... No. I don’t think I would want anything else. I don’t think I could want anything else.”

 

“Because being little is a part of you, and you can’t just let it go, can you?”

 

“No, I could never-“

 

“Then we really don’t have anything to worry about, do we?”

 

Stiles’ lips slowly curved into a smile, and he leaned forward to press their foreheads together. “No, Daddy. I don’t think we do.”

 

Peter leaned up to nuzzle them together, smiling against Stiles’ curved lips. “Sweet boy, we’ll do just want you want, and we’ll both be better for it. You know, I barely left California my whole life, I could do some exploring too.”

 

“You can?”

 

“Yeah. Long as you’re by Daddy’s side, Daddy could go anywhere.”

 

“Stiles could too.”

 

“Good.”


End file.
